


"I can incite chaos on my own."

by xSoarax



Series: Knives and Promises [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CEO!Corpse Husband, Children, Fluff, Hint of backstory, Hitman!Sykkuno, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Social Party, Some Plot, Some Swearing, brief!OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSoarax/pseuds/xSoarax
Summary: Corpse and Sykkuno are at a social gathering and someone messes with their son. Also, hints of Corpse backstory since no one incites as much as chaos as him.---“Stop!” He wiped his last tear as she faced him. “Stop bullying my parents! Don’t be mean!”She paid his feelings no attention. “Oh? Where are they then? Seems like they don’t even want to defend you!”A pause.Then, with raw power and determination, “They don’t need to defend me, I can incite chaos on my own.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Knives and Promises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146923
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	"I can incite chaos on my own."

**Author's Note:**

> Hihiihi~ New update!
> 
> Introduction to the 3 kids!  
> (first name, middle name)  
> Lucas Vincent- 4 y/o  
> Mira Jane- 4 y/o  
> Elise Andrea- 12 months
> 
> Yes, Lucas and Mira are twins. No, there's no special meaning behind their names and no I probably won't go in depth into what they physically look like. No, I haven't worked out what their family name will be considering that Corpse's last name is supposedly 'Husband' so there probably isn't going to be (that's why I've given them middle names just incase).
> 
> And yes, they love their Auntie Rae very much (even though that's not in the fic haha but for future works lol)
> 
> Brief flashback that may be continued in the next work. :O

_Some years ago_

“It doesn’t matter to me, so it’s not my problem.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

Her fist slammed onto the desk, disregarding the valuable ornaments that littered the top. “Jeremy! He’s our _close_ _friend_!”

“ _Acquaintance_! Acquaintance...” Disgusted by the look on his colleague’s face, he clicked his tongue and sauntered over to the exit. “And I don’t even regard him as high as that either…” He mumbled under his breath. Suddenly, the room shrunk and she grabbed him by the collar. Tumbling backwards, he hit the floor with less than a quarter of the rage that Rachel exuded.

Towering over him, “Then tell me, how highly do you regard him?” she glowered. “What do you make of him? Tell me!” He had no space to fight back but anger raged behind his eyes. “I cannot _believe,_ of all people you,” forcefully pulling him back up, “ _you_ , would be the first one to go behind _my_ back!” While tears were threatening to fall, her grip never loosened.

Ruefully, he contested against the emotion in her words and only responded with composure, “Rae, I know this is not what you want to hear but we have solid evidence-”

“You _made up_ that evidence!” She bawled. “Who paid you to make up my testimony!”

He grimaced as he frees himself, “I falsified only _your_ testimony for _your_ safety!” He countered. “ _He_ broke the law on multiple severe accounts! This is _his_ consequence as a result of everything else!”

“You and I both know that _Corpse_ is _rising_ to challenge authority figures who have _damned_ him and everyone that matters and for once in my fucking life _Toast_ , I wholly agree with his _fiance_ breaking the law.”

“Leave it. No one will listen to you. Not even Corpse Husband.” He firmly shoved her out the way ignoring any stray passersby outside his office. “I’ll see you in court _on our side_.”

Distraught, her heavy breaths accompanied a stream of tears as she began to call Corpse. The phone rang relentlessly. She hurriedly rushed out the building and to her car. Waiting for a response, she drove to a vacant district in the city. The phone still rang. She still waited. Then, silence.

_Present day_

The hall murmured with indistinct chatter. Women donned dresses and robes from highly prestigious designers and stylists, each with extravagant makeup and expensive accessories to compliment their looks, husbands or companies. The men however, cared about their suits as much as they cared about their status; these CEOs, minor and major political figures and high-ranking businessmen conversed with each other with the goal of networking and rarely anything else. Corpse on the other hand, spoke with light mannerisms and gentle words to his fellow competitors. If the low gravel of his voice didn’t intimidate anyone approaching, the dark mask that covered his face except his left eye would scare them enough. Everyone eyed the group of men in the corner, most too afraid to approach them. He swirled the red wine in his hands, as he kept a false smile; one of the traders who joined the group (he doesn’t remember his name), was fervently trying to sell his project idea to… anyone in the group. The main men glanced around and Corpse only shrugged, uncaring for the trader’s pleas and sipped his wine. God, he wanted to go home.

By one of the huge glass windows, a young man nervously held his glass (full of water because he didn’t want to embarrass himself here) and stuck to the wall as if his life depended on it (and it did). He looked around shaking, trying to make eye contact with someone, _anyone_ , so that they could approach him. Hearing the group of children playing, he thought that he could always make an excuse that he was looking after the kids but knew that his father (and no doubt anyone else) would easily see through that lie. Besides, it seems like there were a bunch of other adults outside with the same idea.

“Hello.” He jumped, causing the water in his glass to spill a bit, then looked at the stranger who spoke. “Is this space taken?”

Stuttering, “No, um, you can take it, if you want…”. Shifting his eyes away, he looked everywhere except to his right where the other man was standing. He doesn’t recognise him as one of the businessmen or women his father told him to research prior to coming here so he assumed that he too was an outlier in this event.

“I’m guessing you haven’t been to many of these events?” The man started.

“Yeah… I’m supposed to be talking with other people to build connections but I’m too nervous to approach someone.” The room swayed beneath his feet and the water in his glass came to life. The man reached his wrist, bringing him back to reality.

“Calm down,” the young man finally looked at the other man, “no need to be nervous. I used to be as awkward as you at my first few events.” The man’s smile was enough to knock his breath out of his lungs. “We’re conversing right now aren’t we? You can call me Thomas, and you are?”

Frantically, he shook Sykkuno’s hand. “I’m-I’m Nathaniel, you can call me Nathan, I’m the heir to Jones’ Diamond Traders and Crafts, we craft, export and import the finest diamonds in the world.” He paused, searching. “I’m pretty sure that a few of the women here are wearing accessories that we made…” He ended timidly.

Impressed by his credentials, “Wow! That’s impressive! You should be more confident talking about your parents’ business like that! It’s a fantastic conversation starter!” 

“Thanks, but I feel like that would be rather superficial of me… To only notice a woman for her looks I mean and also the fact that our business is often overlooked by more famous designers and craftsmen.” He slumped over, again staring at the water in his glass. Sykkuno noticed this and picked up two wine glasses from a passing server. 

“Here, a little thing that we like to call ‘liquid courage’.” Immediately, Nathaniel pushed away the offering glass.

“No thank you, I don’t want to make a fool of myself…”, keeping his eyes on the ground, “I’m sober and I’m already making a fool of myself…” The taller man yielded and proceeded to pour both glasses of wine into the nearest plant pot. Astounded at the other man, Nathaniel remembered to be polite and not let his mouth hang.

Sykkuno turned to face Nathaniel, “Honestly Nathan, there is nothing to lose if you’re being polite or a bit drunk. You don’t seem like the type to offend someone so off-handedly. But then again, I don’t really know you.” One of his eyebrows raised at that and this was a cue for Nathan to talk more about himself. It was a pleasant conversation, Sykkuno allowed Nathaniel to speak more with relatively little prompting and learned that the boy was only recently announced as the official heir to the company hence the reason why he is now expected to be present at each of these formal events. Nathaniel also told him that despite only being recently announced, he had been studying under the scrutiny of his father since a young age; he basically knew the ins-and-outs of the jewellery world and craft of diamonds. A smile graced Sykkuno’s features when Nathaniel began explaining the process of diamond cutting and ring making; Nathaniel didn’t realise he was rambling until he caught himself and apologised. Sykkuno told him not to worry and that it was good that he knows exactly how their products were being made; it made for a very important skill too.

“Of everything, nothing can quite prepare you for the social aspect of business… The fake smiles, false contracts etcetera etcetera. Right Thomas?” Nathaniel raised his head in search of Sykkuno’s opinion. To which he only responded with a curt response.

“I’d like you to meet someone I’m very close with. I feel like you could practice your socialising skills and also you could gain a very important connection with another company.” Sykkuno winked. Nathaniel believed that Sykkuno had referred to one of the many wives present at the event or to another heir to a small but uprising business. Nonetheless, when they made their way over to the menacing group of men in the corner, Nathaniel’s anxiety decided to kick in guns blazing. Rooted to the spot, Sykkuno noticed that Nathaniel was no longer following him. He turned back and grabbed his wrist, “Come on, I promise he’s not that scary.”

“You do realise that everyone, in that place that I think we’re heading to is _beyond_ terrifying. I can’t practice there, I need at least years of practice and to further build up the company so that I am _worthy_ to speak with them.” He trembled in place. “My father himself can’t stand next to them let alone talk with them.”

“No, don’t think that way. You are as human as they are, you are as deserving of their time as they are of yours. They have to listen to what you have to say, the only thing you can’t control is what they want to do next. But you can easily influence that by being convincing and standing up for yourself. You’ll be fine.” Sykkuno pulled on him a little. “If you’re content with standing next to them, then you don’t even need to say anything but like I said, you may be able to make an important connection for the future Nathan.” Wordlessly, Nathaniel was dragged towards that group of men and he swallowed whatever was left of his miniscule pride and chose to suck it up for Sykkuno.

Corpse spotted his husband heading towards his direction with a frightened young man tailing behind him. Halfway through Marcus’ story about his wife’s labour, Sykkuno excused himself and kissed Corpse in front of these men who promptly looked away or didn’t have the time to look away. Jaw agape, Nathaniel took back his wrist, “Wait, what?”

“Corpse,” He gestured. “This is Nathaniel, he’s the heir to one of the jewellery companies here. Nathan, this is my husband Corpse-”

“CEO of the banking firm CH Direct, nice to meet you!” In his delirium, a burst of confidence manifested from within as he hysterically shook Corpse’s hand in both of his. Looking at Sykkuno, “You were talking to me this whole evening and you didn’t mention once that you were _the_ Sykkuno!”

Sykkuno laughed, “Looks like both of you will get along really well; you both already have something in common! Poor attention to detail!” Blushing, Nathaniel regretfully looked downwards and let go of Corpse’s hands. Sykkuno announced, “Well, I’ve got a 12 month old toddler to pay attention to so have fun chatting!” He kissed his husband higher on the cheek and mumbled, “Look after him for me.” To which Corpse nodded to.

Feeling betrayed as Sykkuno left to elsewhere, he woefully realised the situation he was in. Thankfully, he actually did his work regarding these men (not like he needed to do much, they were famous for many things). Marcus coughed awkwardly to draw attention to himself, “Good evening, Nathaniel was it?”

Hands on thighs and bowing slightly, “Yes, my name is Nathaniel, but you can call me Nathan,” he cringed as he addressed the rest of the group, “I’m the official heir to Jones’ Diamond Traders and Craft.”

One of the men, Rohan, had wide eyes, “Oh I’ve heard of that! You were the company that helped customise my sister’s engagement ring. It was beautiful! Truly exquisite and high-class craftsmanship and polite too!”

Grinning and tilting his head slightly, “Of course, Mr Jalal. How could I forget, it was most certainly a wonderful and joyous wedding in the end, the engagement ring was merely decoration.” A new wave of unforced confidence surged within him. “How is she doing now?”

The conversation flowed easily from there. It became apparent that Corpse didn’t need to help this poor boy along but found it intriguing that Sykkuno would take notice of this one. After many exchanges, another fellow intruded into their group; this one seemed more bashful than Nathaniel at the start. Nathaniel’s father had at last made an appearance and it was clear to Corpse where Nathaniel got his nervous streak from. He seemed amazed that his son was chatting with the bigwigs and wanted to interject yet the men were evidently far more interested in Nathaniel than his father. Nathaniel is likely to be more than welcomed in their world. Corpse sipped his almost empty glass, whether he believed that Nathaniel and the business would stay afloat was a secret he kept to himself (his instincts told him Nathaniel would drown without much resistance).

A glass could be heard shattering from the other side of the hall. At once, the hall’s noise became fainter as everyone’s attention was ripped from their conversation to the woman in question. It appears that some drink has spilled onto her dress (which no doubt cost tens of thousands of dollars to make). Her resentment resonated with the whole hall, the woman was the founding member and CEO of a different middle sized banking firm (thus why everyone’s awareness fell to her).

“You little demon! How dare you!” She pointed to the young boy. “You can’t even comprehend how much damage you’ve done! You better pray that your parents can pay for this dress without shutting down the entire company!” Her eyeliner smudged over her cheeks as she continued to raise fists.

“I’m sorry…” Lucas whispered in a hushed tone. “I didn’t mean to…”

“Please forgive him madame, he’s only a young child.” The nanny called out as she tried to wipe as much of the stains off of Lucas’ clothes as possible. “He’d already apologised, if you're so concerned over your dress miss, we can always provide you another for the duration of the event.” Afraid, his twin sister Mira hid behind the crouched nanny.

“An apology doesn’t give me back the quality nor cost of this dress. For embarrassing me in front of everyone, his parents should come forward and pick up their son!” She smirked mischievously about to walk towards Lucas but was held back by another waiter.

“Madame, you are only making a greater fool of yourself by acting so childishly so I beg of you, walk away and accept this young boy’s apology.”

“I’m really sorry miss.” Lucas tried to grab one of the wipes the nanny was using and raised it to the woman. “I… am really sorry…” Failing to hold his tears back, he choked a little on sobs. The nanny tried to tenderly calm him down.

“Please Madame! Calm down!”

The woman’s head snapped to the waiter as she forcibly pushed past his futile attempts to stop her. She called out, “If you’re the stupid parent to this boy come forward right now and you’ll only have to pay the full price of this dress!” When no one came forward, she sniggered and continued to taunt the boy. “I can’t tell whether you’ve made the right choice disowning your son right now or if you’ve made a greater idiocy of yourselves! Is it because you can barely afford to send your son to a decent school let alone pay for this dress?” She howled laughing but no one was following except for inaudible gossips. “You can always take out a loan when your business goes bankrupt! Hell, you can even take one out from us!”

Behind her the young boy had stopped crying and his expression turned to one of annoyance, “Stop!” He wiped his last tear as she faced him. “Stop bullying my parents! Don’t be mean!”

She paid his feelings no attention. “Oh? Where are they then? Seems like they don’t even want to defend you!”

A pause. Lucas seemed to be thinking about something.

Then, with raw power and determination, “They don’t need to defend me, I can incite chaos on my own.”

Frozen expressions. Empty of voices. The hall for the first time that night, was tongue-tied. No one had heard those words spoken so sincerely since _that_ _day_. It was infamous. All over the news. Still spoken about to this day as Corpse Husband’s quintessential quote. The centre-piece to his public image. It was one thing that it was said so boldly in front of an audience that was struck by the speech that changed history, it was another to hear it come out of a young boy’s mouth. It wasn’t unexpected however, that of any person here, it would come out of Corpse’s son’s mouth.

“Look at my baby go…” Corpse whistled and every pair of eyes were on him. He put down his glass as he emerged from the crowd. When he reached Lucas, he bent down to him, uncaring whether his suit would get stained and picked him up. “My baby is sooo clever, he doesn’t even need defending!” He drawled out. “Don’t cry anymore sweetie, you did the right thing.” He kissed his cheek lightly before turning to the woman. Her expression was priceless, a cold mixture of revelation, trauma and horror soaked in petty guilt.

“If you’re so troubled about your dress being ruined that you feel that you must terrorise another company, let alone a young boy,” Sykkuno also came forward cradling Elise, “you need to get your priorities straight. Unless…” He trails off looking to his husband for permission who gives it easily. “You’re worried about the state of your banking firm? Worried that those loan sharks, documents of tax evasion, thefts and political interventions among other things aren’t going to keep your branches open? You can’t pay for this dress let alone its rent, so you get someone else to do it no?”

Speechless she stepped back. “To think that you had the balls to yell at our son. I was almost impressed by your audacity.” Corpse mocked. “But then, I realised that you didn’t know who you were speaking to and that you weren’t worth speaking to either.” Eyes leering, he readjusted his hold on Lucas. “CH Direct can pay for the dress but what are you going to do with all that money cowering in jail?” He paused briefly. “Oh wait! You could pay a fraction of your debt!” He jeered.

“Next time, pay attention and be responsible.” Sykkuno concluded. “If you even have a ‘next time’.” Everyone affiliated with her company was already on the phone calling off contracts and pulling out of deals. Throwing her heels at the table, she dashed away from sight as security chased her. The hall had their concentration on Corpse, calling for their brief attention.

He said in good humour. “This isn’t the official announcement for the company heir but I think my son has made his presence very well known here! So a toast!” He raised a wine glass. “Here’s the unofficial announcement for the heir of CH Direct! To Lucas Vincent!”

“To Lucas Vincent!” The hall responded. As soon as everyone lowered their glasses, Corpse also put down his son but remained crouched at his level. Clearly, many people wanted to get to know and compliment his son. But for now, Corpse wanted to shield him.

“You are such a clever and brave boy! I’m so proud of you!” Corpse praised as Lucas pushed on his mask slightly. “Lucas, we need to get you a new shirt since you spilled some juice on it.”

“She spilled it onto me first.” He whispered under his breath.

“I know, sweetheart, I saw.” Corpse replied just as quiet. If this was a fact that only he and his son knew, then so be it.

“Daddy… Can we go home?” Mira tugged apprehensively on his blazer. He looked up to Sykkuno, also noticing her distress.

“Of course, sweetheart, do you want to walk or do you want me or Daddy to carry you?”

“I can walk.”

The couple excused themselves and their family from the event and kindly bidding their farewells to those they spent the evening with. Nathaniel watched from the window as the family entered the taxi, in awe of the four year old’s fearlessness. He knew that knowledge was power but what he only learned now was that his power was fleeting. Only few in this world were blessed to be at the top. He wasn’t one of them nor was he willing to fight to be recognised as one of them; he had no reason to. 

In the taxi, the children had grown drowsy and were now sleeping soundly in their seats. Sykkuno wasn’t faring any better.

“How did he know about your speech?”

Letting his husband rest his head on his shoulder, he lightly pet his hair through his yawns. “One of the men inside there thought they could turn my son against me and showed the kids one of the recordings of the public speech from back then and tried to put me in a bad light. Instead of thinking it to be shameful, Lucas thought it was really cool. I guess they assumed that because they’re children, they’re easily impressionable. They forgot whose children they were though.”

Sykkuno made a noise of approval. “Yes, of course. They’re four and anything their parents do is cool. They don’t think twice about what other people think of them. I bet they thought you looked pretty epic. Besides, that speech was actually really inspiring for many people.”

“I’m glad.” He let out a chuckle due to the irony of the situation. “The same bastards who insulted and berated me endlessly for that speech are celebrating and honouring our son for saying the same words I said back then.”

“Timing matters, Corpse.”

Corpse simply sighed, “I’m just happy at how far we’ve come for them to think that way and that our children won’t face the same scrutiny.”

And with that, Sykkuno fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^.^
> 
> Next time, either Corpse flashback or Sykkuno (or should I say [redacted]) saving Corpse?
> 
> Let me know hehe~


End file.
